apprenez à aimer
by leve la tete
Summary: ils sont riches célèbrent et intelligent, alors pourquoi ne sont-ils pas heureux ?


Pouvoir… ce qu'il voulait était le pouvoir mais pas n'importe lequel le pouvoir sur le monde il l'avait déjà il avait le pouvoir de bouleversé l'équilibre du monde d'un simple geste mais le pouvoir totale sur un être, lui, il ne l'avait pas … Pas encore  
Une limousine un bar un hôtel sa vie se partager entre réunion dîner d'affaires gastronomique et voyages en avion, Il était célibataire jeune intelligent riche et beau; joyau inaccessible pour la ménagère de moins de cinquante ans. Elle était belle et héritière pensive et torturé, son père voulant à tout prix la marier ne trouva meilleur partis pour son unique enfant alors âgé de 20 ans … 20 ans cela semble si jeune et pourtant deux décennies sont déjà passées…

Elle n'est pas facile a vivre, il n'est jamais à la maison. Deux mois après leur mariage leurs aventures extraconjugales sont discrètes aux yeux des journalistes pourtant sans cesse entrain de mitrailler leur villa en Californie. Ils se retrouvent aux dîners d'affaires où elle exécute son devoir d'épouse puis il s'acquitte du sien en lui envoyant un bouquet de 30 roses rouges et blanches avec l'adresse d'une boutique de vêtements de luxe où tous les achats avenir sont déjà réglés. Distraitement elle songe qu'ils n'ont jamais fait l'amour… Inconsciemment il imagine sa femme pendant qu'il batifole avec l'hautesse de l'air dans les cabines de toilette de son jet privé.

Cinq mois après leur « heureux » mariage, elle se rend en Afrique centrale pour une des nombreuses œuvres de charité qu'elle représente en Occident…  
Il est à Moscou enfilant vodka sur vodka parlant affaire avec un riche businessman lorsque son assistant pose sa main sur son épaule… Madame a disparue  
Les médias du monde sont alarmés où peut être madame, enlevée par des extrémistes ? Fort probable réfugiée pour le calme et la tranquillité en Amérique du sud ? Surement  
Lorsque le FBI lui demande si sa femme aurait pu partir sur un simple coup de tête il se rend compte qu'il ne sait rien de la femme qui est sensé être la sienne, comment peut-il être un mari aussi abject et inattentif ? Les bouquets de roses et les magasins ne mènent pas large face aux accusations de sa conscience…  
Il dort mal ne mange rien reporte chacun de ses rendez-vous même les plus important pouvant engendrer des millions voir même des milliards de dollars parce que ce qu'il le préoccupe aujourd'hui maintenant c'est elle, elle qu'il ne connait même pas, elle dont il n'a jamais partagé le lit elle qu'il n'a pas embrassé le jour de leur mariage, elle qui ne change rien par son absence : cette idée le rend fou de rage lorsqu'il se revoit enfant avec sa mère seuls délaissés dans une maison où il est tellement simple de se perdre, elle il ne la perdra pas comme son père a perdu sa mère, comme son père n'a jamais possédé sa mère comme son père n'a jamais aimé sa mère…

Il se relève fort de convictions va prendre une douche s'habille lorsque le téléphone sonne une renson : 20 millions de dollars… C'est ce à quoi ils estiment sa vie ? 20 millions d'un certain côté c'est ironique autant de millions que d'années vécus.  
Réunion générale ! FBI, son banquier son avocat toute l'équipe est là, lui les regardent un homme s'approche de lui et lui dit de bute en blanc « on vous la ramènera… » Ses mots sonnent comme une promesse, dans sa tête résonne le reste de sa phrase « morte ou vive » qu'ils étaient ridicules toutes ces personnes à vouloir lui ramener sa femme, si ils s'avaient qu'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, si ils savaient qu'il n'aurait remarqué son absence si personne ne l'en avait informé, intrigué de cette constatation il traverse la maison et s'arrête devant une porte blanche, il frappe, à quoi s'attend-t-il personne ne répondra 'entrer' ni ne viendra ouvrir la porte se sentant ridicule il entre et découvre cet intérieur encore inconnu : sa chambre son intimité ses affaires : sa vie.

Il s'assoit à son bureau attrape un papier et griffonne un « je rentrerais tard ne m'attend pas pour dîner, je t'aime, à ce soir »  
Il se relève arpente la pièce fouille les tiroirs les renverses examine leur contenu ouvre sa garde-robes étrangement rempli de vêtement communs sans marques particulières il inspecte les vêtements comme si il la revoyait les porter il en était bien incapable et une fois de plus cette pensée lui donna la nausée, il eut le temps d'arriver aux toilettes pour vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait put ingurgité, l'estomac vide la gorge brûlante il se rince le visage. Examinant la salle de bain il remarque une serviette posé négligemment sur le repose-serviettes ainsi que quelques vêtements et sous-vêtements attendant d'être donner à la bonne pour le nettoyage il s'empare d'un débardeur gris délavé surement son haut de pyjama, doucement comme si ce simple morceau de tissu pouvait lui sauter au visage pour le mordre il l'approche et l'hume, il reconnait son odeur pour l'avoir humé en quelques rares occasions retournant avec le tee-shirt à la main dans la chambre il regarde le lit parfaitement fait comme si la bonne venait de passer, ce lit bien ordonné semblait être intrus au capharnaüm qui régnait dans la chambre sans lâcher le tee-shirt qui était maintenant devenu son 'doudou' en quelques secondes, il se déshabille ne gardant que son caleçon ouvrant les draps en grand il se glisse à l'intérieur et perd sa tête dans la tas d'oreillers présent sur le lit son visage enfouit dans son odeur son corps recouvert de son odeur il réalise qu'il adore cette odeur et qu'au contraire de ce qu'il croyait elle ne le repousse nullement c'était même agréable de sentir son odeur autour de lui… les rayons du soleil se fesant rares, il s'endort avec une pensée pour sa femme et les agents du FBI dans le salon occupés à la chercher...

Il n'est pas six heures lorsqu'un corps remue sous une épaisse couette, recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur il se relève en haletant le regard terrifier... un mauvais rêve juste un mauvais rêve il se lève et va se laver quatre mois s'est écouler depuis qu'il apprend à connaître l'ombre de sa femme il n'y a plus d'agent du FBI mais qu'un vulgaire agent de liaison, les gens lui ont souvent fait peur, alors apprendre à vivre avec eux ? il a surement dut sécher ce cour au collège pourtant il la découvre à sa manière un p'tit pas à la fois aujourd'hui il ne quitte quasiment plus la maison à dire vrai il ne quitte quasiment plus sa chambre, les murs sont clairs les vêtements dans le dressing sont tous pour elle mais il n'en a que faire il vit avec elle pour elle, il pense peut-être que si elle revient il sera à la hauteur si elle revient... tellement de variante à cette équation qu'il pourrait être veuf dans 10 secondes... 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... sa est elle est morte... lui avec.  
Il sort de la douche énervé et traverse la maison une serviette autour de la taille, un tee-shirt un jean, des bruits étranges dans le salon...  
les soldats envoyer à sa recherche l'on localisée, dans le Sahara une grotte une vingtaine de gardes. Il faut partir maintenant un hélicoptère est sur le toit l'attendant pour l'emmener chercher sa femme, l'hélico se pose lorsque tout danger est écarter on la met sur une civière à ses pieds et les quelques médecins urgentistes s'occupent d'elle une fois l'agitation retombé il détache les sangles qui la tiennent et l'assoie sur ses genoux sa tête dans le creux de son coup il a besoin de la sentir près de lui quatre mois sans la voir sans la toucher une torture dont il n'avait jusqu'alors pas pris conscience le trajet fut long mais l'arrivé à l'hôpital se déroula sans problème elle fut immédiatement mise en soins intensif et plusieurs médecins tourner autour d'elle ils lui demandèrent de sortir il regarda son visage elle le regarder droit dans les yeux le suppliant de rester près d'elle, il resta devant la porte un long moment fessant des centaines d'aller-retour finalement il s'assit sur le sol juste en face de la porte...

Il fessait nuit depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'un homme bedonnant à la barbe grisonnante et aux lunettes en cercles s'accroupis devant lui, il l'informer sur l'état de santé de sa femme celle-ci n'était pas en grande forme il ne lui resté que la peau sur les os elle avait était battue et sous-alimenter mais elle devrait s'en sortir si elle pouvait compter sur quelqu'un quelqu'un de fiable qui ne lui ferait pas faux bond lorsqu'il ne supporterai plus cette situation.  
il entra dans la chambre blanche stérile il n'y avait que son corps qui ne soit pas d'un blanc immaculé il s'approche d'elle elle avait encore les yeux ouvert son regard s'est plongeait dans le sien et il put y lire de la crainte et de la fatigue au oui beaucoup de fatigue il lui caressa les cheveux posa un délicat baiser sur son front et ignora le faible geste de recul, il la rassura et restera avec elle toute la nuit à lui caresser les cheveux.  
lorsque les infirmières entrèrent dan la chambre comme tout les matins depuis maintenant deux mois elle était assise sur les genoux de son compagnon et le regarder dormir paisiblement elle ne pouvait plus dormir dès qu'elle essayer de fermer les yeux des images de sa captivité danser devant ses yeux ce matin là un médecins viens réveiller le jeune homme sous l'œil furibond de sa femme qu'on aider a se recoucher elle ne parler toujours pas mais ses regards étaient très expressifs, ne sentant plus le légers poids de sa femme sur ses jambes il se réveilla paniqué par son absence qui s'apaisa bien vite lorsqu'il la vit dans son lit le regarder avec curiosité...

Ils pouvaient rentrer, enfin rentrer chez eux la limousine entra difficilement dans l'entrée noyer de paparazzi venu saluer la rescapé... Elle était encore faible et rien que le voyage l'avait vidé du peu d'énergie amassé, il l'a porta comme une jeune marié alors qu'elle se détendre dans ses bras retrouvant un minimum de sécurité près de lui. Il traverse rapidement le salon pour rejoindre ses quartiers, elle sera surement mieux dans son univers il la dépose au bout du lit et ouvre les draps l'aide à retirer ses vêtements et la couche dans son lit, à l'hôpital il ne sait jamais allonger ou même assit sur son lit c'est toujours elle qui venait s'asseoir sur lui lorsqu'il dormait mais aujourd'hui ils étaient rentrés chez eux, mais elle était là c'était la seule chose qui avait changer il y avait un corps qui s'endormait dans ses draps un corps autre que le sien celui de sa femme, sa femme ce mot semblé prendre tout son sens maintenant qu'elle était là mais il pris peur maintenant elle voudrait elle exigerait elle aurait besoin... besoin de quoi ? un tas de chose et comme à chaque fois que la peur s'empare de lui, il fuit il fuit devant elle, elle qui venait de fermer les yeux sentant son corps dans la même pièce qu'elle sentant sa main dans la sienne comme deux enfants se réconfortant dans le noir c'est ce qu'ils sont deux enfants dans le noir cherchant à être rassuré...

Il fuit elle n'a pourtant rien fait elle n'a pas bouger la porte se ferme délicatement ses pas résonnent légèrement puis s'effacent, elle essaye de dormir mais le sommeil la déserter depuis qu'il est parti elle regarde par la fenêtre et entend les oiseaux chantent vois les feuilles bougent comme si rien avait changé et pourtant tout à changer elle a mal mal physiquement mentalement elle souffre de son absence auparavant sa présence lui était indifférente mais il était venu la chercher, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait tenu contre lui pendant deux mois elle voie son expression lorsque les infirmières entrer dans la chambre comme si elles venaient de briser un instant sacré, il se regarder simplement se fixant du regard sans bouger bouger aurait été un crime au fil des jours ils étaient plus près jusqu'à ce que dès qu'il s'endorme elle aille se blottir contre lui, et chaque matin il l'a serré d'avantage dans ses bras et chaque matin il tué du regard les infirmières dérangeant le moment l'obligeant à retourner dans son lit, mais là maintenant elle était seule dans son lit seule sans lui assis dans une chaise la regardant dans les yeux il était trop loin d'elle elle avait mal il fallait qu'elle soit près de lui à ses côtes, elle ouvre les couvertures avec difficulté se lève trébuche se rattrape à la lampe et avance avance vers le bureau où une chemise d'homme est jeté négligemment elle l'enfile et en s'aidant d'objet des murs et des meubles elle sort de la chambre remonte le couloir et commence a entendre quelques notes sur le piano du salon, elle s'était toujours demander pourquoi il avait acheter un piano pour leur maison... sa avait était sa seul touche déco avançant pas à pas doucement pour ne pas tomber pour ne pas le déranger elle se tien debout derrière lui écoutant la douce mélodie et comme si il savait il tend une main qu'elle saisi et il l'aide à s'asseoir sur le tabouret à coté de lui il la dévisage elle n'aurait pas dut sortir de son lit elle le regarde avec défis oserait-il lui dire quelque chose? cela va bientôt faire deux mois qu'ils ne parlent pas aucun son de sort de leur bouche à vrai dire il n'a pas parler depuis six mois depuis qu'ils l'ont enlevée... il détourne le regard elle pose sa tête sur son épaule il se remet à jouer...

leur vie sera dure, petit à petit ils trouvent leur voie dans un océan de rapports humains il s'apprennent se comprennent et se complètent, ne leur parler pas d'enfants ils ont mis tant de temps à s'appartenir ils veulent savourer leur moment à deux et comme tout le monde ils disent 'on verra'

* * *

Voilà un os juste d'un homme et d'une femme pas vraiment landa bsx prochain os dans pas longtemps avec Drago & Hermione sur une chanson de Keen'v laquelle ? laissons un peu de surprise voyons...


End file.
